Ash and Pines
by i'm a faller
Summary: Takes place after Pokemon 4Ever the movie. When Ash stumbles into Celebi, it takes him to a time before Pokemon. There, Ash befriends Dipper and Mabel Pines, a strange set of twins who just might be able to help him get home. I wanted to write a Pokemon fic after watching 4 movies, so I decided to do this. Just for fun. Won't be too good. Idk if I'll finish it. POSSIBLE MabelxAsh
1. Chapter 1

Ash POV

"_Biiiiiiiiii!_"

The cry rang through the forest.

"Pika-pi!" the Pokemon hitching a ride on my shoulder exclaimed.

"Sounds like Celebi, huh Pikachu?" I laughed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

A blast of green light zoomed past my head. Pikachu tumbled from my shoulder, landing on the ground in a sitting position. Celebi.

"What's taking Brock and Misty so long?" I grumbled to myself. They had simultaneously decided that they needed to relieve themselves, so we decided to meet here. I was fine with it, but they seemed to think otherwise, seeing as they hadn't arrived yet.

"Bi!" the floating green Pokemon announced, stopping a few feet away from me.

"Pikachu!"

"Hey Celebi!" I greeted.

"Cele!"

"Remember me from earlier?"

Celebi nodded, its entire body swinging up and down.

I laughed some more. It's mouth opened in a smile, as if it too were laughing.

I felt Pikachu's leg rub against my cheek. I guess he managed to climb back on me.

Suddenly, the forest stilled. Celebi's eyes were shut, creating an ominous feeling about the place.

A small mumble of confusion escaped my lips as a powerful wind surged through the area, disturbing the quiet.

Celebi began to fly around me at an increasing speed while a sound that reminded me of a playful giggle seemed to emanate from it.

"I think it wants to play!" I realized.

As soon as those words were said, an eerie green glow enveloped the surrounding trees. I gasped.

"Are we traveling through time?" I asked Celebi. It didn't respond.

Then everything stopped.

We were in a forest again, but it felt different.

Birds chirped in the trees, but they didn't sound like Pidgey, or any other Pokemon for that matter.

And Celebi was nowhere to he seen.

Dipper POV

An unearthly shriek sounded from somewhere in the woods.

"What was that?" Mabel asked.

"I have no idea," I muttered.

"I know you don't. It was a rhetorical question," she explained. I rolled my eyes amusedly.

"Hey kids! Did you hear that too?" Grunkle Stan questioned, just now exiting the Mystery Shack to join us on the lawn.

"Sure did," Wendy told him. She rolled up in the Mystery Cart with a rumble, and pulled in near the front door. "The whole town's goin' nuts!" I loved how calm she was. "And did you see the trees? They were like, _glowing_ or something!" Her eyes lit up when she said the last part, as if glowing trees were the most amazing thing in the world. That would be pretty cool, though.

"Ha! Glowing trees..." Stan grumbled to himself.

If there really had been glowing trees, then that would be awesome!

But still, that scream... And the trees...

I had to investigate this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash POV

"Huh? Where are we?" I rubbed my eyes. A sense of oddly calming vertigo seized me, and apparently Pikachu too, because he was sprawled out across the ground making soft groaning noises.

Is this what Sammy went through when he came to the future? And was that just the other day that we found him in the woods? We. Misty and Brock.

I had to get to them!

I shook off the dizziness and began my sprint out of the woods.

"Pika!" Pikachu demanded, telling me to wait up. I didn't have time for that. I had to see if Misty and Brock were still around. And besides, he'd catch up. I could hear the sound of his paws hitting the forest floor as he chased after me.

By the time I reached a road, my chest was heaving.

But I didn't remember there being a road here. Maybe I was headed in the wrong direction! I could just follow the road back to town, though. Eventually it would lead me there.

"Pi-pi-pi-pi..." Pikachu panted beside me.

"Here," I offered, picking him up and draping him gently over my shoulder.

He smiled at me in thanks. I grinned back.

"Let's go find our friends!"

* * *

**Welcome to Gravity Falls!**

That's what the sign read.

I checked my map of the Johto region. Just like the first four times, no Gravity Falls.

It was possible that this was a town from the past or future. Would Brock and Misty still be alive?

I collapsed next to it.

My legs ached, more than usual. And that's saying a lot since I all I do is walk most of the time.

"Do you think they're even out there? Wherever, whenever we are?"

Pikachu stared up at me, and for once I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I sighed.

"Well I guess we better keep moving."

* * *

"Aw, what an adorable little kitten you have there!" an older lady with big, grey hair and an eye closed in an eternal wink complimented, stroking Pikachu's head. Me and my 'kitten' had both gotten hungry, so I found a diner. It didn't look like the best quality, considering one of the signs outside said: We Have Food! But a trainer's got to eat, right.

I just waited until she was done. I'd been getting a lot of strange comments from the people of this town about Pikachu. It was almost as if they had no idea what a Pokemon was.

"Ya know, I have three kittens myself, and they're just my precious little _babies_!" she told me. I'd met quite a few wackos on my journey, but this woman was seriously creeping me out. I was starting to think she was an undercover Team Rocket agent sent to get Pikachu, like Jesse and James. And, of course, Meowth. "Lemme see. There's Donald (Oh yes, Donald! He's a sweet boy!), Sandy (She's just the sweetest little thing!), and Mr. Catface. Now Mr. Catface is definitely trouble! Once I had to wear a full body cast for two months because of him, but I still love him like he's my own cat!" she concluded.

"Ugh, I think he _is_ your own cat," I mentioned.

"Yes, he is, actually. How did you know? I think I knew how you knew! You're a psychotic!"

"It's, uh, psychic," I corrected.

"Mm-hm. That's what I just said."

"Have you, perhaps, seen a girl with red hair, about yay tall, and suspenders?" I asked the lady, holding my hand up to where the top of Misty's head would be.

"You mean like over there?" She pointed to a girl with lomg, ginger hair sitting by a guy in a blue hat and vest and another girl in a mint green turtleneck sweater.

"No. She has a ponytail. And shorts."

"Oh. No. Good luck!" The one-eyea woman resumed her duty of taking orders, leaving me on my own. I had already ordered a cheeseburger.

The trio that she had pointed out earlier was currently laughing good naturedly at a joke apparently told by the Misty lookalike, because she just sat there, smiling.

They'd be a good place to start. If Cat Woman wasn't going to help me, they looked like people that would.

Dipper POV

"And then Lee said-" Wendy started, but got cut off by a boy behind us. My sides hurt from laughing so much. Wendy is like, the definition of awesome.

Anyway, we all turned around to face the kid who interrupted Awesome. He wore a red and white baseball hat with a green tidal wave symbol on it on top of a pile of messy black hair. He looked to be almost as tall as Aweso- I mean Wendy, but he couldn't have been any older than ten.

"Uh, hi. Have you seen a girl and a boy, like, uh, maybe walking around, looking for someone..." he managed. He seemed really nervous and out of place.

I noticed the weird yellow roleplay stuffed animal on his shoulder.

"No. But that's a cute doll!" Mabel squealed. I knew my sister too well. I didn't even have to look at her to know that she had already fallen in love with this kid.

"Oh him?" the kid said, turning his doll-clad shoulder closer to us. "Ha ha! He's not a doll! This is Pikachu!" he explained. The thing waved to us and made a noise that sounded like he was saying 'Pick You'. Weird.

"Because that makes sense!" Wendy murmured sarcastically. I snickered.

"Are you sure you haven't seen anyone? My name's Ash by the- what are you doing?" the kid said. He stopped midsentence to look at Mabel, who was gawking at him. I could almost picture hearts in her eyes.

"Sorry about her, Ash," I apologized. "She's constantly falling for guys. I can't count how many times she tried to ask someone out this week. You're next! And it might help if give some details on how the people you want to find look."

"Hm! Sounds like Brock!" Ash muttered to himself. "The girl kinda looks like her," he pointed to Wendy, "except she has a ponytail, shorts, and suspenders. The other guy is taller with brown hair, and he's constantly falling for girls. I don't really know how else to describe them."

"Sorry, but we haven't seen them. Maybe we could help you find them!" I suggested.

"That would be great!" Ash smiled. "Thank you!"


End file.
